Hanging plant holders in which a circular pot supporting ring is welded to a hoop forming most of a circle are well known. This invention provides a plant support in which the pot supporting ring is capable of rotating with respect to the hoop so that it may be stored flat. It further aims at providing a structure in which, when the plant supporting ring is rotated to a plane at right angles to the hanging hoop, the parts may be locked in that relationship by inserting a pot in the pot supporting ring. The physical arrangement of the parts is such that with a pot in the ring it is not possible to disengage the hoop from its position locking it at right angles to the pot supporting ring. A number of embodiments are disclosed that achieve that result.